BFDI Voting
Welcome to BFDI Voting! 'Warnings (If you get 2 warnings, You are going to be ''instantly permanently banned from editing, Don't edit if you are banned!) '''Kidsy128: 0/2 warnings (Editor) Donate for a 2nd season here: http://kidsy128.deviantart.com/ Kyle Robert Prince: 0/2 Warnings (Other Editor) 'The events that can happen throughout this show.' At final 14/15: Teams At final 11/12: Merge and Points At final 7: No more points At final 4: Finale ''News '10.25.2014: Final 12!' '11.24.2014: Too many images are being removed!' '3.11.2015: Kyle got blocked for just one day due to fake accounts, now he's back and ready for more hurting and healing and editing too!' 'Contestants' 'Staff' Firey 30.png|Firey was the winner of BFDI, so he is the replacement host.|link=Firey 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy was the runner-up of BFDI, so she's a co-host 41500 Flain b.png|'Flain''' is the co-co host. Was replaced by Firey as host. 41506 Teslo b.png|Teslo is the co-co-co-host. Replaced by Leafy as co-host. Dark Leafy.png|Dark Leafy (dark of Leafy, Property of the creator) 'Red Team' ' Pizza.jpg|Pizza (Very nice) (NEW PUFFBALL VOICE!) Picturescared.png|Picture (Nice, eliminated in Game Over) HotDog1.png|HD/Hot Dog (Super nice) Eliminated at 12th place, Joiner is 13th. 200px-PaperCreation.png|Paper (Ultimate Nice/Evil Hybrid, eliminated in Game Over) Lamp2.png|Lampy (A bit mean) Eliminated at 14th Place cb.jpg|Cat Bed (Fans have no real opinion and he is the '''cutest' contestant on BFDIV, rejoined in Game Over. Dead Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face (Fans Like Him and he's very nice, eliminated in Game Over) ' 'Blue Team' Pen Pose1.png|Pen (Fans insta-love him and he is Nicest of all of the time on this show) Bow 5.png|Bow (999% Nice, Pen is 1000% nice) Nintendo1.png|3DS? (A bit nice, eliminated since Ninth Marathon) Bugspray3.png|Bug Spray (Nice?) (Rejoined, 10th place) Lemonade3.png|Lemonade (Very nice) 11th place. Bomby1.png|Bomb (Very very nice) Computery1.png|Computer (Very nice) Teardrop.png|Teardrop (2000% Nice, joined in Game Over.) Episode 1: Portions of all the hints (Final 14) Beginning Cat Bed: NFHERGOUFHGHFJORGHORL;JGLOFNGFLKNFG Flain: Challenge time. Whoever lays down for their team loses. GO! Challenge Blue team is still up. But 2 minutes later... 'Cat Bed lays down...' Red team lost because of that CatBed. Voting Vote for one of these! Vote: Likes Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Cat Bed Yellow Face Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Cat Bed Yellow Face Episode 2: Cake at Stake! WOW!!! (Final 13) Flain: Time to CAKE AT STAKE. Cake at Stake (Cake at Stake theme 1) Flain: Red team, You lose last time. If you get the cake, You are safe. We got 30 votes. The votes... Votes Hot Dog wins the prize. Hot Dog: What's the prize? Flain: A win Token. Hot Dog: What's a '''win token'? Flain: A Win Token slices half of your votes. and as for you Cat Bed... you... are... Eliminated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why are you still scrollig lolo '1st Eliminated Contestant' (Fling Cb to the Dark Cavern) Challenge The next challenge is to Watch BFDI. Most points for their team wins. (TIME FLIES) With 6-5 to win... The team that won is, THE RED TEAM. Bow did the best watching. She was immune. Pen was the 2nd best watcher. He is immune too. Voting Vote any one off the Blues that are not immune. Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) 3DS Bug Spray Lemonade Bomb Computery Episode 3: Put Teardrop on Spikes! (Final 12) Elimination time. Cake at Stake (Cake At Stake theme 1) Votes: 9 (21 less than last time!!! D:) Let's see, Votes Bug Spray, You are out! Bug Spray: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Fling BS to DC) Dark Caverns (in Dark Cavern) Bug Spray: This stinks. Cat Bed: DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Challenge 1 Flain: Next is the whirling twister! Which team stays longest wins! The blue team has won, Challenge 2 Next is to throw spikes at TD to kill her! The blue team has won, Voting Vote! Vote: Likes Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Yellow Face Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Lampy Yellow Face Voting ends October 30 2014. Episode 4: Best Left Baking (Final 11-12) Beginning (Intro) Fake Flain: Welcome to Bfdi Voting! I heard the ne- Real Flain: I know who you are! (RFlain finds Firey and Leafy disguising as Flain) Real Flain: Now onto the real game! (cut to elimination) Cake at Stake (Cake At Stake theme 1) Flain: Welcome to elimination! As such, we are merging! Lampy: Does that mean we get cubits? Flain: No. (insert votes here) Flain: Well, it's time for Lampy to go! Lampy: Nooooo! I didn't want to be eliminated! Flain:'' ''Sayonara, Lampy. (Lampy is thrown to the Dark Caverns) Joining Results! (The Join) (Join theme) OK, We got 1 cake. The votes are randomized. Contestants that are up for joins: Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Eraser, Firoy, Bubbil, and Spongy) Flain: So.. 2 got 0 votes. The 2 people not joining is!!! Teardrop and Spongy! Top 4 Contestants that are up for joins: Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Eraser, Firoy, Bubbil, and Spongy) 1 vote goes to Firoy and Bubbil. Top 2 Contestants that are up for joins: Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Eraser, Firoy, Bubbil, and Spongy) Now it's down to TB and Eraser. The person joining is!!! Tennis Ball!!! With 5 votes! Eraser has 2. Tennis Ball: Now I will not demagnetize you, Flain! Thank you! Final 1/Joiner (Cut to Challenge) Challenge Flain: Ok guys! We are now merged teams! Final 12 again: Yay! Flain: The challenge is to make a cake. (30 minutes later) Pizza: 35/35 Window or Picture: 33.5/35 Hot Dog: 25/35 Paper: 20/35 YF: 17/35 Pen and Bow are immunity. Flain: the remainders of the blue team win! Voting Vote! Vote: Likes Pizza Window Hot Dog Paper Yellow Face Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) 3DS Lemonade Bomb Tennis Ball Computer Rejoin Voting There's also a rejoin! Bug Spray and Lampy are up for rejoining. (since Cat Bed is so mean!) Vote for any of these 3! Bug Spray Lampy Episode 5: Generic Villain! (Final 12) Beginning (Pizza and Paper play tennis with Tennis Ball as the ball) Pizza: You know, i don't really like Flain. Paper: I agree with you on that. First of all, paper is weak to fire. TB: Would you please stop? It's annoying! Pizza: Ok. (Camera appears, and Paper gets hit by TB) Teslo: Guyssss, i heard the newssss that Flain was kidnapped. Go resssscue him! Paper: Okay...What do we get for it? Teslo: Immunity. Pizza and Paper: then it's settled! (all contestants gather, and portal appears) Window: Is that a portal? Teslo: Yessssss. The challenge isss to go to the Generic universe, beat the Generic villain, and rescue Flain! Paper: Is there any chibi there? Teslo: Yesssss. (all contestants go in the portal) All: Huh? Teslo: welcome to the Generic base! (cut to short called "Firey and Coiny") Firey and Coiny Firey: Hey Coiny, come out! (Coiny sets decoy) Firey: Why isn't Coiny here? Coiny: Fooled you! Firey: Coiny, you're so easy to slap! Coiny: Get ready for rain! Firey: No, you get ready for rain! Coiny: Get it? Firey: No! (Firey slaps Coiny so hard he travels in time) (cut to Jurassic scene) Coiny: Where am i? (cut to Future Town) Coiny: Huh? (cut to the Generic base, and both Firey and Coiny are shown) The base Firey: What? King Generic Villain: Guards, attack those to rivaling objects! Pizza: Not before you get defeated, King whoever-you-are Paper: Take that, weakling of a Generic guy! Pizza: This pizza ain't any ordinary' pizza! Paper: Scissors uses cut! It was super effective! Bug Spray: Sprayin' like a tornado! Pizza: Give us the cubit! Bug Spray: Ok! (Pizza and Paper mix) Paper Pizza: Slicin' like a scissor! (King Ireul is defeated) Paper, Pizza, and Bug Spray: We won! We won! Tennis Ball: Well, looks like i'm eliminated! Bug Spray: And I rejoined! Flain: You did it! Speaking of eliminations, we're going to have a double elimination next episode! Uh...help? Firey and Coiny: Yeah, just leave him alone. Voting Vote! Vote: Likes Pizza Paper Bug Spray Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) 3DS Lemonade Bomb Computer Picture Hot Dog Episode 6: The New Host? (Final 11-9) Part 1 Lampy: Ugh, Flain is so not qualified for a host. TB: I agree with you. Cat Bed: Me too. Lampy: Then let's do it! (Cut to lake) Flain: What a nice day... (Flain gets extinguished) TB: Yes! Now Firey will be the host! Flain: (reextinguishes himself) Now i'm the host in forever. Cake at Stake (Cake At Stake theme 2) Flain: Pizza has the prize at 3 likes. His prize is a Rainbow Voice, Just like Puffball! Pizza: Yes! Now I can sound like Puffball forever! Flain: *Puts on a Puffball voice on Pizza* What's his reaction... YAY! Flain: and I'm sorry HD, You got 3 dislikes so your out. Lemonade and Bomb both got 2 dislikes but Lemonade got the first vote so Lemonade is also out! Hot Dog and Lemonade: No! *both got sent to TLC in the LOL in the Dark Caverns in the Loser Box in the Evil Place in the Super Evil Place in the Demagnetizer.* Hot Dog: Oh come on! Firey: Hey you redhead, I am supposed to be the host! Flain: Huh? Firey: Your contract's a lie! Flain: Noooooo! Firey: '''I '''am the new host! Leafy: And Teslo drowned! Flain: How is this possible? (Flain drowns) Firey: The next challenge is a real challenge! Bug Spray: What is it? Firey: Standing up! (5 minutes later) Bomb, Paper, and Picture Win! Unfortunately, the TLC is full. Part 2 Tennis Ball: Hey, it's pretty dark in here. Lampy: Of course it is! Cat Bed: Know where the lamp is? Lampy: Um, i'm right here. Lemonade: Yeah, want some free smoothies? Cat Bed: Yes, i would. Hot Dog: It's also hot in here. Fan: Hey, do you know what the next challenge might be? Tennis Ball: Yes. It's a race! Fan: Correct! (episode ends) Episode 7: The Ninth Marathon (Final 9-8) Recap Last episode, Lampy had a plan to extinguish Flain. It worked, but quickly backfired. At the elimination, Flain got interrupted by Firey and Leafy, who appeared back in Best Left Baking. Flain drowned himself and so did Teslo. After that, Hot Dog and Lemonade got eliminated, making the TLC full. The challenge was to stand up for the longest time. Bomb, Paper and Picture won, but there was no voting. Later, there was a conversation which i won't spoil for you. (intro) Elimination Firey: Welcome back to BFDI Voting! (Cake at Stake theme 2) Bug Spray: Where's the votes? Firey: It was object-voted! Bug Spray: Then who got eliminated? Firey: Bug Spray! Bug Spray: Aw phooey! (Bug Spray is flinged to the TLC) Firey: That's the elimination for today! Remaining Contestants: Pen Bow 3DS Bomb Computer Pizza Picture Paper Yellow Face Challenge Firey: The challenge is to race! Pen: Ok, i'll try my best. Bow: Same as Pen. 3DS: Game overs are not my thing! Bomb: A-a-a-aim for the g-g-g-goal! Computer: Hey, Speakonia is cool! Pizza: I'll go as fast as light! Picture: I'll go there in a billisecond! Paper: Must...not...reveal...multiple...personalities...disorder.... Yellow Face: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (challenge starts) Yellow Face: You know...I once wanted to go to the park...but you could say i got...TWO TIRED! Bomb: (mute) Pen and Bow: We're going to win! (5 minutes later) Pen and Bow: How did we get last place? Firey: You both were cheating. Ending Paper: Why am i soaked in blood? Bomb Y-you killed Y-y-y-yellow Face, idiot! (Note: Object-voting is caused by BFDI and II contestants.) Flain: Ugh how could you. Teslo: *comes out of nowhere* Dark Leafy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 3DS: *gets flung to the TLC in LOL in DC* Episode 8: Swimming in the Pooh (Final 8) Recap Bug Spray was eliminated alone with 3DS later. The challenge was a race, and Pen and Bow got last place, and there was no voting. FINAL 8! #Pen #Bow #Bomb #Computer #Pizza #Picture #Paper #Yellow Face Challenge The next challenge is to tell me who is UFE. Pen: I've decided. Paper, Yellow Face and... Picture. Picture: GAAAAH!! Yellow Face: I'm at huge risk! Voting Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Paper Yellow Face Picture Firey: Actually, this is a filler episode. You know, one of those episodes that is made just to fill a season? Microphone: Yeah! Firey: Yes, Microphone is here today to answer our fanmail. 1st letter: Dear BFDI Voting, Shouldn't there be a Cubit character? Microphone: Yes. But those mixels keep using up the cubits. 2nd letter: Bfdi Voting, Do you have the feeling of being cancelled? (No one has any words to say) 3rd letter: Dear BFDI Voting, Why is there no Kirby's Adventures fan club right now? Microphone: I don't know. Episode 9: Game Over (Final 7) Recap: Nothing happens in a filler episode like that one... Elimination Recap: Based on the votes, Yellow Face, Picture and Paper are done for! Cat Bed is back, and there's a join party coming up! Pen: WHAT?!? Recap: We had to make room for the Join party and Cat Bed. Join Party Firey: Welcome to the join party! The RCs from The Reveal (BFDI) are voting! Eraser: 7 votes Teardrop: 14 votes Spongy: 3 votes Cubit: 6 votes Firey: Teardrop joins! Challenge Leafy: Your challenge is to get a high score! Firey: Actually, it's to make a thing in Disney Infinity! (Go to Red Team. All the contestants are in Disney Infinity already.) Cat Bed: What do we want? Calming or epic? Pizza: CAT BED? Cat Bed: Hello, Pizza! Do you want our place to be calming or epic? Pizza: Probably epic. Cat Bed: Ok! (Adds some stuff to make it more epic) (Go to Blue Team.) Pen: Ours should be calming. Bow: Yes! Computer: Why not? (Teardrop adds a lot of water elements.) (Go to Red Team.) Cat Bed: Wow, we are actually making some progress! Pizza: Why aren't you crazy right now? Cat Bed: Someone told me to be more calm. (Winks) (Camera focuses on Recap and he says "30 Minutes Later") Leafy: Blue Team is good, but they have too much water. Firey, you don't like water at all! Firey: Yeah. Red Team's stage is epic and has detail. Red Team wins! Voting Vote: Dislikes (most dislikes gets eliminated.) Bomb Pen Bow Computer Teardrop Vote: Likes (most likes gets a prize.) Bomb Pen Bow Computer Teardrop Episode 10: Spaceship of Movies (Final 6) Camera Recap Camera: Since Recap is taking a break today, I should do the Recap myself. There was a triple elimination. Teardrop joins due to the characters thinking Teardrop was almost as underrated as Woody, who would have joined prior if not for the character selection. Both teams were teleported Inside Disney Infinity. Catbed was calmer. The red team won. Elimination Firey: Take your seats. Soft leather, and soft wood. Bomb: (I'm going to be going to the Dark Caverns soon...) Pen: (dances) Firey: Pen wins a spot for him and a spot for Pencil. Pen: Yeah! Firey: Meanwhile, Bomby is eliminated. Bomby: ... (Bomby happily walks to the Dark Caverns) Bomby: Hello! Lampy: Hi? Bug Spray: Hi! Paper: Hello! Picture: Greetings! Tennis Ball: Good gracious! I didn't expect someone like you to come in so soon! 3DS: Cool! A new eliminated person to play with! Bomby: Let's play! 3DS: We have Pokemon TCG! Bug Spray: And lots of other games! (All eliminated contestants play Pokemon TCG.) Challenge Firey: Your challenge is to make a review on a movie. Preferably a rant. (24 hours later) Firey: Show me your reviews! (Later) Firey: Yeesh! These reviews are off balance! Voting Firey: Everyone is up for elimination this week! Dislikes Cat Bed Pizza Pen Bow Computer Teardrop Likes Cat Bed Pizza Pen Bow Computer Teardrop Episode 11: Rejoin, Schejoin (Final 5) Episode 12: The Results(Final 5) Episode 13: The Epic Recap(Final 4) Episode 14: Forward To The Past Part 1 (Final 3) Episode 15: Forward To The Past Part 2 (Final 2!) Themes Cake at Stake Theme 1 (Episode 2-5) Oooh, Who is going to be eliminated today? We will never know... Unless we know at... Cake at Stake! Theme 2 (To the tune of "OMG, There's points now", Episode 6-8) OMG There's more cake Who will be out? We will see... In... Cake at Stake! Theme 3 (Episode 9-11) Do-do-dooo, We will... Take you... on a... scary elimination... on... CAKE AT STAKE! Theme 4 (To the tune of "The Points are Gone", (Episode 12-13) Ooooh... The likes are fine. We are free to be known but we are gone... to be on the safe zone... The next slice of cake... A journey closer to the prize bought on my Cake at Stake! Theme 5 Normal version (Episode 14) We have one more chance to get the prize on the world of Cake at Stake! Finale version (Episode 15) Oooh, Who is going to be eliminated today? We will never know... Unless we know at... OMG There's more cake Who will be out? We will see... In... Do-do-dooo, We will... Take you... on a... scary elimination... on... Ooooh... The likes are fine. We are free to be known but we are gone... to be on the safe zone... The next slice of cake... A journey closer to the prize bought on my We have one more chance to get the prize on the world of (cut to TLC, where the eliminated contestants sing) All eliminated contestants except CB: CAKE AT STAKE! Cat Bed: IDFJIFJKSDHSIHJADOJljhkfjhgoiurworiheoi5huiwhtito4tb9uo2i?!-I mean CAKE AT STAKE! Theme 6 (Recap) Time for...Cake At Stake! The votes...are intense! Who will go, who will not? Time for...Cake At Stake! New beginnings...new ends! Who will go, who will not? Find out at...Cake At Stake! Rejoin theme (To the tune of "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!, Property of HIT entertainment and The Wiggles) Ready, Steady, Rejoin! Firey, Leafy, Flain, and Teslo too! Ready, Steady, Rejoin! Can you say "Hooray" to me? Ready, Steady, Rejoin! Kyle, Kidsy, and BFDI too! Ready, Steady, Rejoin! Inanimate Insanity, Woohoo! Rejoin rejoin rejoin rejoin, Rejoin rejoin rejoin rejoin, Rejoin rejoin rejoin rejoin Woo! Join theme One is coming to the show, and we will never know! It's time for Cake at Stake, JOIN EDITION! (drum-roll for 3 seconds then it ends) Elimination Order 1st out. Cat Bed 2nd out. Bug Spray 3rd out. Lampy 1st join. Tennis Ball 4th out. Tennis Ball 1st rejoin. Bug Spray 5th out. Hot Dog 6th out. Lemonade 7th out. Bug Spray 8th out. 3DS 9th-10th-11th out. Yellow Face-Paper-Picture 2nd Rejoin. Cat Bed Category:Camp Category:Kidsy128 Category:Kyle Robert Prince Category:Pen Fans Category:Puffball Fans Category:Bow Fans Category:Bomb Fans Category:Pizza Fans Category:Voting Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BOTO Category:BFIS Category:Voting Camps Category:Mixels Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity